Treehouse of Horror AB
by Bufflytica
Summary: A New trio of adventures awaits the Simpsons.
1. Intro

Treehouse of Horror AB

Opening

A phone box appeared in Moe's Tavern . Time Lord Krusty the Clown walked out of the box and said "Hey, this isn't a Taylor Swift concert, I wanted her to be my companion". Moe then said, "Dr Who is real, whaaaa?", Krusty then said "no time for that, we need to kill Hitler". Krusty then travelled to a WWI battle Hitler fought in as a soldier and shot an armored car with a sonic screwdriver, causing it to overturn and crush Hitler. Krusty and Moe high fived, but then reality started to collapse. Krusty and Moe then started to fade out and nothing was left. A lone signpost was left and said Treehouse of Horror AB


	2. Revenge of the Feline

Revenge of the Feline

The theme for the Itchy and Scratchy song played, with Star Wars style credits. The screen started playing Itchy and Scratchy. Itchy was tied to a train track, helplessly screaming. Scratchy then came driving a Japanese bullet train at Itchy. Itchy was crushed instantly and an orgy of blood and guts spilled out of the bottom of the train. Scratchy then did not know what he wanted to do next, as he had finally gotten his revenge on Itchy.

Scratchy, on a walk, found a cloaked, wrinkly figure who knew about something. Scratchy told him " I killed the mouse at long last, now what do I do". The man said" I will teach you to act on your anger and hatred through the Dark Side of the Force." Scratchy said "I don't know, that seems a bit like Itchy was." The man said "Itchy was merely weak willed, and did not know the power of the Dark Side." The man told Scratchy his wife was going to die soon as well. Scratchy then joined, was dubbed "Darth Felinus" and then was then given his first order as a Sith Lord: kill Poochie.

Poochie was rapping to his favorite Sean Combs song one day on a basketball court when he noticed something was wrong. A dead bird that had been electrocuted was present on the court. Scratchy then said: "Time to die Poochie, as you have ruined our show." Scratchy then drew out his red lightsaber and drove it to Poochie's throat and then said "Any last words, traitor." Poochie howled and said "please do not kill me", but Scratchy killed Poochie and mounted his head on his wall in his house. Scratchy then fell into a pit of lava, the old man rescued him and then; in a black suit of armor Scratchy found out his wife was dead and said NOOOOOO."

The End


	3. Three Kids and Counting

Three Kids and Counting:

The bigoted archangel Flanders gazed below. He saw Bart's wickedness and wanted to reform him. He snatched Bart from the Simpson household after Bart was asleep. Flanders then muttered "no more shorts-eating" while Flanders forced him to watch "Passion of the Christ" over and over again until Bart obeyed every command. Bart then said:" I will be even more of a brat to my sister than before as she is a heathen liberal." Flanders said "good, she has angered God with her wickedness."

Bart then, when Lisa was studying for her math test, tore apart her Tegan and Sara poster. Lisa said "hey, I love that band: the fact they are into girls is not a big deal and is actually quite empowering." Bart said "The Quin Sisters are doomed to go to hell for the crime of lesbianism." Bart then was sent to his room by Marge after she saw him do this, but said "this seems strange, I never saw him act so religious".

Bart then got Flanders hired at Springfield Elementary as a would teach creationism in class. Flanders then said "We are going to learn about how God got all the animals on the Ark". Ralph then asked "with crayons?" Flanders said "No, with miracles and faith." Lisa then stormed out of the room and asked for Marge to homeschool her. The agony for Lisa, now homeschool, continued until Bart suddenly found out that Flanders was not an angel at all when his wings ran out of juice and was really a con artist. After Bart returned to normal, Flanders was sent to prison, in a men's prison near the women's prison in Orange is the New Black and screamed "NOOOOO!"

The End


	4. Abraham the Elderly Ghost

Abraham the Elderly Ghost:

While watching Mark Zuckerberg's wedding to his wife Priscilla Chan, Abraham Simpson had a heart attack due to his racist attitudes toward Asians. He died on the spot and the Simpson family went to his funeral. Homer cried and said "Dad, why did you have to leave all of a sudden. What about your experiences in Korea?" Homer then noticed something wrong when he heard his dad's voice from beyond the grave.

Abraham Simpson was not a ghost and he told his son to "change the channel" at the funeral. Homer said, "what TV". The wrinkly ghost floated around and decided to live at the Simpsons' house after the funeral . Abraham Simpson's ghost wailed "where is the mailman". Marge told him"the person who delivers the mail is a woman named Selena, there is no mailman." Abraham Simpson then, for no reason at all shouted at Maggie: "You suck and will always be worthless".

Terrified of their dead grandfather: Bart and Lisa called Groundskeeper Willie. Willie was a skilled exorcist who knew how to problem-solve. Willie arrived at the Simpson household and was prepared to exorcise the ghost. Willie said as soon as Abraham Simpson floated in "What are ya' gonna due about it." Abraham Simpson said "I served in Korea and fought five North Koreans singlehand-", but Willie shouted"Open Sesame" and the ghost was sucked into a portal to a dimension full of boredom. All was well and the dead were dead it seemed until Jack Skellington and his skeletal reindeer flew by in the sky.

The End


End file.
